Angel Wings
by SiriuslyRomioneandHinny
Summary: So here is the deal, I hate Teresa. So I have replaced her with Evangeline. She is much kinder, less evil and not likely to betray anyone. She knew Newt before the Glade so there will be OC/Newt cuteness. I wrote this long before the movie was filmed so Newt is not very TBS looking. More is explained inside Remy xx
1. Angel

**Hey this is Remy! This is an OC/Newt fic so if you don't like, don't read. The chapters are very short but hopefully there will be a lot. Criticism is appreciated but hate will be ignored (sorry not sorry). This will be quite OOC and Newt doesn't have the emotional backstory that we all cried over in the death cure. NOW READ THE FANFICTION!**

_Who am I_? She asked herself.

'Who am I?' She asked the boy standing in the box next to her. He sighed.

'You're a girl, that's what you are.' He was shocked but he tried to smile. 'The name's Newt.' She felt her entire body shake and she pushed herself up against the nearest wall. The box was only small so it was easy. She looked down at her body. Her muscles were small, she was frail and weak. Long, red hair reached her waist in loose curls. She was too skinny, it looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. 'What's yours?'

She thought long and hard. trying to recall a name, she came up with 'Angel. My name's Evangeline but he called me... Angel.' Her thoughts drifted and the boy called Newt stepped into the light. It was him. He called her Angel. 'You called me Angel.'

He smiled and gave her his hand. 'Okay then Angel, how about we get you out of here.' Evangeline took his hand immediately and slowly stood. 'There you go. Can you grab the rope and climb?' She tried but fell halfway. Newt caught her in his arms. 'Maybe not. Here, hold onto me and I'll take you up.' The girl swung her hands over his shoulders. 'You're going to need to hold tighter than that. Wrap your legs around my waist.' She felt awkward but did as he said. He climbed up as if she weighed nothing. She may have.

A few wolf whistles and she lifted her head. Newt was standing on the ground of the Glade. Evangeline still clutched onto him and had her head buried in his shoulder. He lowered her to the ground. 'Thanks.'

'Well who's this little bitch?' A boy named Gally shouted. A few of his friends snickered. 'What's she here for?'

A dark skinned boy and an Asian began defending her along with Newt. Her mind was elsewhere. _Am I trapped_? She saw a large opening across the grass. That was her way out. She walked towards it at a fast pace.

'The girl! She's going to the doors!' One boy shouted. Newt ran faster than ever in his life.

'Angel! Angel!' He shouted at her. She couldn't hear him, she was already past the doors. 'Angel! Angel!' He ran inside the maze and grabbed her wrist. 'Angel. It's not safe here. We need to get out right now.'

She looked at him confused.

'Angel, please. I don't want you to see something too early. Just come away from here, Angel.' Her eyes drifted further down the maze and caught on a whirring piece of blubber and metal. It was a griever.

She started screaming and couldn't stop. Her legs were glued in place. Along with the screaming, she yelled out 'I CAN'T BREATHE!' in between screams. Newt grabbed around her waist from behind and pulled the girl towards the exit. She remained screaming, staring at where the griever was last seen. The doors started to close and he ended up lifting her completely off the ground to move faster.

She screamed into the maze until the doors closed. Then she passed out into Newt's arms. 'I'll look after her.' He said to all the onlookers.

'I'll look after her.'


	2. Newt

He put her down on his bed. What was it about her? Something was different. Even lying there he could tell himself, she did look like an angel. And he remembered calling her that before. She looked about 15, 16 at the most. She wore a black t-shirt with skinny jeans. He stared at her for at least 5 minutes.

'Newt, the girl has a bag full of stuff.' Minho barged into the room with a black shoulder bag. There were plenty of clothes, Minho took his time eyeing the bras. She also had soap, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste a toothbrush and a hairbrush. Worst of all, Newt held up a pack of tampons. 'Holy shuck, she's gonna get her period? Were gonna have dead gladers everywhere.'

Newt laughed and punched him in the arm. 'Slim it, you buggin shank.'

'Got a crush, Newt?' The blonde laughed it off and eventually Minho went down to his room. He was about to leave the room himself when,

'Wait, don't go.' Newt turned around but Evangeline was still asleep.

He frowned. 'Sleep talker, are you Angel?' She didn't reply so he turned to leave again.

'Don't leave me here. I need you.'

He smiled as he turned around. 'You are a sleep talker! Angel,' He giggled to himself as he picked up the brush. 'Angel, you're hair is all over the place.' He combed it into a high ponytail, leaving out her thick bangs. Using the hair tie on her wrist he secured it. 'Not exactly a professional, am I.' he smirked at the lumps on the back. He loved how red it was. It was almost red as blood. He didn't exactly need to leave her. Perhaps he could stay with her. He laid behind her and spooned her. He was much taller, which was expected. Newt was about 2 years older than her. Before he went to sleep, he realized something very important. Neither of them knew each other. Reluctantly he got off the bed and sat on the floor.

'Newt.' She said. 'I've missed you so much.'


	3. Panic Attack

So this is stolen from one of my favourite Teen Wolf scenes, if you love Dylan O'Brien then you'll love it! Now stop reading my comment and start reading the fic.

The first thing he saw were her eyes. They were a stunning blue, darker than any he had ever seen. Most blue eyes were lighter than the sky, he remembered. But hers were closer to the colour of the ocean. He recalled going to the beach once but it all seems fuzzy now. It was remarkably darker on the outside, maybe even black. All the skin on her face was perfectly pale and unblemished. She cleared her throat and Newt brought his focus away from her skin.

'Good morning.' She said awkwardly. He had been looking at her for about 2 minutes. Which of course gave her a chance to look at him.

'Uh, Angel. Hey.' Newt replied. His blond hair shimmered in the morning light. 'By any chance do you remember what you dreamt last night?' He smiled up at Evangeline. Her hair had grown messy as she tossed and turned.

'No. I hardly remember anything of last night-' In one moment it all flooded back.

The glade. The maze. The griever.

Newt carrying her. Newt's hand on her wrist. Newt's arms arms around her waist.

'Angel! Angel! Breathe! Angel!' She was having a panic attack. He was sure of it. 'Angel! Calm down, just breathe! Angel! Angel!' He dove in and kissed her full on the mouth. Her skin was soft compared to his, the result of working in the glade. Their chests were against one another and he could feel her heartbeat slow and shoulders relax. They both pulled away and looked at each other. He shook his head 'I'm sorry. Something I learnt. You can stop a panic attack if you hold your breath. You held your breath when I kissed you.' he nodded towards her.

'Th-That's okay. You saved me.' She smiled 'Thanks.'

'Anytime Angel.'

She laughed 'Yeah, maybe we should do that again sometime.' The boy was flattered but she walked towards the dresser grabbing her brush on the way. She combed her hair in front of the mirror. 'I need to talk to the rest of the boys, don't I?' She groaned.

'Well you did break a very major rule.' She shot him an angry look. 'But all can be forgiven, all can be forgiven.' He walked to the dresser and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Let's just go downstairs and sort this out.' He gave her his hand.

She took it.


	4. Out in the Open

'Call her a bitch one more time and I'll punch your face in.'

It was fair to say that many of the gladers were suspicious at the least about Evangeline. There were some nice boys though. There was Minho, who liked to call her Eva, she found him quite sassy though. There was Alby, who made it clear to the entire glade that if anyone were to harm her, they would be pushed off a cliff. There was Thomas ,who arrived a couple days before her, he was confused all the time. And then there was Newt who was verbally fighting with Gally.

'Well what was she doing in your room last night? I heard noises! I heard noises! How can you trust her-'

'Because I already know her.' The entire glade was looking at Newt now, even Evangeline. She knew what he meant. 'I-I already know her. I must have met her in the life I had before the glade. We've _done things_ together.' Again, she knew what he meant and blushed. 'She can be trusted, I have memories. I remember drinking milkshakes with her and kissing her and taking off her shirt and-'

'That's enough for today!' Evangeline said loudly with an overly large smile plastered to her face.

'You shucked her, so what?' Gally walked away with his crew behind him. 'Oh, and there's a party tonight.' He left the homestead.

'Geez Eva, you look like you could do with some breakfast!' They walked towards the kitchen, unsure of what would happen tonight.

* * *

><p>'It's a tradition! Come on Newt. Every greenie fights me at their first party! What makes her different?' Gally was drunk and his words were slurring. 'I get to fight her in the circle just like always.' Everyone in the circle was getting fired up. Evangeline nodded to Newt and he let go of her hand. She stepped in. It began.<p>

She managed to put her arms up in time to block a punch but still fell to the ground. She was completely weak. He started to kick her on the ground. Eventually she was out of the circle, she lost. Someone helped her up. Newt. 'I can't believe you stayed in there for so long. You have the new record!' She celebrated but refused to drink anything, along with Newt. The party was almost over anyway.

Now they were walking back. 'I forgot my bag. Meet you in your room, Newt.' She walked back to the party. It was deserted now, the campfire was almost burnt out.

She felt someone behind her but it was too late. One hand covered her mouth and an arm held her arms at her sides. She was being taken. She struggled against the hand covering her mouth and managed to get free for a few seconds. 'NEWT! HELP! NEWT!' She screamed. The hand quickly covered her mouth again. She squealed against it. In one sudden movement the hand slid off again. 'NEWT! HELP ME! NEWT! NEWT! HE-' She was cut off when the hand grabbed her neck. It squeezed and she no longer could talk. The boy dragged her towards the concrete outside the box. He'd laid her down and gotten on top of her when he was hit over the head with a stick. 'Newt.' She choked. He hugged her and didn't want to let go.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, just like the first day. He carried her away from the box, just like the first day.


	5. Promises

They needed her to go to the gathering. Newt held her hand the whole time. 'Tell me exactly what happened.' It was horrific going through each gruesome detail. Newt talked for her once it came to the part where he was there.

Gally rolled his eyes 'I personally don't believe that my friend Mitch would ever do something like that.'

Alby replied 'I personally believe you are sticking up for AN ATTEMPTED RAPIST! SLIM IT!' He sighed. 'We hardly need to vote. Mitch is to be banished at the next opportunity.' He saw Evangeline on the way out. 'I'm sorry about what happened.' Then he left.

She stayed in Newt's room for the next 2 days. She couldn't sleep so she spent most of her time staring at walls. On the second night Newt bought her dinner and she felt tears on her face. 'It's not s-safe for me here. N-not anymore.' She let her tears fall and looked out the window.

'Angel, you're safe as long as I'm with you. I won't let anyone touch you ever again.' He wiped under her eyes and pulled her into a hug. When they pulled away, she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. Even like this, he still loved her. 'I promise I'll get you out. I'll get you out and then you'll be safe.' They lay down on the bed, Evangeline resting on his chest. He played with her hair for a while before he heard her breathing slow. This was the first time she'd slept in 2 days.

Her wrist and fingers started to twitch.

At first she was speaking softly. Then he distinctly heard 'Mitch, stop.' She was having a nightmare. 'Mitch, please, stop.'He knew what was coming. 'NEWT! HELP! NEWT!' she squealed in her sleep. 'HELP ME NEWT!' She let out a high scream. He got off the bed and took her hand.

'Shh, Angel wake up! It's just a dream! Angel!' He gently shook her but she continued screaming high pitched.

'NEWT! NEWT! NEWT!'

'Angel! I'm here!' She let out one final scream and shot upwards. Her breath slowly came back.

'Do y-you promise? Promise you'll get me out?'

'I promise.'

She slept easy afterwards.


	6. Morning swim

'Good Morning Angel... Angel?' She wasn't lying on his chest anymore. Newt got up and searched the room. 'Angel? Angel?' he looked under his bed and in the closet. 'Angel?'

'Right here.' She opened up the door and walked in.'I was just asking that sassy guy where I can take a bath, he seemed too busy to answer though- what are you staring at?' Newt shook his head and looked away. Those shorts were short enough to give a nice view of her panties. He smirked to himself and looked at the ground before straightening himself up to speak.

'Uh, yeah.' He coughed 'So, uh, a bath you say? We got a river at the buggin edge of the forest. I could take you there, if you want of course.'

She smiled 'That'd be great.' Evangeline grabbed her shoulder bag and walked through the Glade with Newt. He was blabbing about Minho and his sassy remarks. It was fun to hear the jokes he said about his friend. Before they knew it they were standing next to the river.

'I'll just be over here.' Newt said 'Looking away, don't worry.' He laughed 'And, by the way, check your shorts.' She looked at them and gasped. After pulling them down quite a bit she punched him playfully in the arm.

'Why didn't you tell me? So that's why everyone was staring at me...'

'Maybe they were staring because you're beautiful.'

She laughed it off. 'Yeah, right.'

Newt shrugged and walked closer towards her. 'I'm not lying, Angel. You're beautiful.' He got close enough to touch her. 'If you think you're not beautiful, then you are wrong. You can't see what I see...' She smiled then pushed him into the river.

'How do I know you're not lying?'

He held up his hand. 'Help me out and I'll tell you.' It was the oldest trick in the book and she fell for it. Before she knew he'd dragged her into the water. They were both fully clothed, but they were laughing. They swam slightly to the left and could put their feet on the rocky floor. He pushed some strands of red, wet hair to the side and stared. 'You look good wet.' They both laughed some more. Soon there was silence. He kept on staring and moved slightly closer. His chest was then against hers. Newt looked down and Evangeline looked up. They'd done this before. And they'd do it again.

Newt closed the gap and fitted his mouth to hers. Evangeline was shocked at first but she kissed back. She slightly leaned in until she was on the edge of a rock. Then she slipped.

Her upper body landed on the bank and her legs stayed in the water. They giggled a little before Newt began to kiss her again. He moved from her lips to her cheek to a sweet spot under her chin. She sighed slightly, looking up at the sky. This was perfect. With Newt on top of her, his hands all over her body, she felt perfect. As if nothing could go wrong.

'Newt! Eva! What the hell?'


	7. Jealousy

'Minho, I can explain.'

'No you can't! I already know what's happening!'

'Minho, just slow down. Let me talk to you.'

He stopped walking towards the glade and turned to face Newt. 'The little slut walks in here and suddenly you forget all about me! Yeah! You know it's true! It's all "Eva and Newt" what the shuck happened to "Minho and Newt"?'

'My buggin girlfriend comes into the glade, and you can't be happy for me?'

'Girlfriend? Girlfriend! You don't even know that little skank! You've known me for three years! And now you've got your hands all over her ass-'

'Newt!' Evangeline yelled. He punched him. Newt punched his best friend. She ran over and helped him to his feet. Blood poured from his nose. Newt left by himself and walked towards the glade at a fast pace. 'Minho, I'm sorry you feel that way about me.'

'No, it's not you. I, uh, I'm being a bit selfish. It's just that Newt has ignored me ever since you came.'

'Well I'll make sure Newt spends some more time with you.'

'Thanks Eva.'

She smiled 'You should go wash that blood off. I'm going to go find Newt.'

* * *

><p>She shouted Newt several times before he came out. 'Y-you shouldn't have punched him. You should go apologize.' He didn't reply. 'Newt?' He still stood under the tree. She moved closer but jumped back as soon as she saw. It wasn't Newt.<p>

It was Gally.

He let out a shaky, airy laugh. 'Why are you here? Eh?' She shook with fear as he walked towards her. 'Do you know? I saw you when I went through the changing. I saw you with my own eyes!' Tears rolled down his cheeks. He moved his face right up to hers. 'I remember. You were always better than me, smarter than me, nicer than me, can you remember too?' She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head all while keeping her eyes on his. 'And I swore- I SWORE!' he grabbed her arms and shook her. 'I swore... that when I got the chance...' He whispered in her ear '... I'd kill you once and for all.'

And with that he vanished.


	8. Gaining Trust

'Evangeline? You coming for lunch?' Thomas came out of the trees. 'God, you look like you've seen a ghost. You alright?'

She hesitated. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.'

'Good that. I should tell you Frypan is getting a bit annoyed. You've hardly eaten since you got here. And it looks like you hardly ate before you got here! C'mon, get some lunch.' He started to walk out of the woods.

'Thomas?' He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. 'Why is it that, that, most people here hate me?' He sucked in a breath. 'And don't tell me they don't hate me. I see the way they look at me. I know.' He sighed and walked back to where she was standing.

'It's just, we all get scared. Some more than others. People get scared because of irregularity. I mean, uh, these people have only seen boys for years and if a girl shows up, you can't expect them to continue on like nothing happened. Fear can change people.' He held one of her hands. 'And you can definitely change them back. Just gain their trust, okay?'

'okay.' _But how_?

* * *

><p>Once all the gladers were in the kitchen Evangeline stood on the table. 'Everyone! Please trust me! I am just like you! Please trust me!' Everyone, even Newt, Minho, Thomas and Alby sitting at her table stared at her. 'Uh, thank you.' She sat back down.<p>

Alby leaned over the table. 'What the shuck did you think you were doing?'

'Well now everyone either trusts me-'

'-or thinks she's a weirdo-' interjected Minho.

'-which is better than everyone hating me, right?' Newt, Thomas and Minho smiled smugly down at their plates. Alby eventually sighed and shook his head, smiling. Minho cleared his throat.

'Well, I can't help but notice, Eva hasn't done any work in the Glade since she got here. Which is fine, I mean, she's a girl and all so she doesn't need to.'

She put her hands on the table. 'I disagree. I should do something. It's about time I pulled my own weight around here.'

'Good that,' Said Alby 'What job would you like?' A boy walked around from behind Alby.

He scoffed 'You're letting her choose her own job? The girl's not even shucking good enough to be a slopper! Look at her. She's way too weak!' Evangeline got up and faced him. 'Look at her. I told you, all skin and bone. Far too weak to-' She kneed him in the balls.

'Weak enough to do that?' The gladers erupted into laughter. Some of them even clapped and cheered as the boy, named Anthony, crumpled into a ball on the floor. She sat down once the gladers died down.

Minho smirked at her. 'Anthony doesn't have many friends. I think you just earned more trust.' He put his hands together.

'I want to be a gardener.'

Minho raised an eyebrow 'I think you mean a Track-Hoe.'

'What did you just call me?'

'No, uh, I mean, uh. That's what we call our gardeners. Track-Hoes.'

'Good that.'


End file.
